


Let Me Fly [Levi Ackerman|Winged!Reader|Eren Jaeger]

by Zuliet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Levi AckermanXWinged!ReaderXEren Jaeger] Extension of 'Strange as Me'.</p><p>What happens when another humanoid, winged race is discovered? Will they help the humans? Or prove as destructive as the Titans?</p><p> </p><p>~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Found

There was rattling and yells, screeches and ruffling feathers intermingled with the slapping of bare feet against chilly concrete. Hanji Zoe chased the person who those yells belonged to around the cell with a syringe. Zoe found it was quite the fun game.

“Oh, c’mon, I’m not going to hurt you!” cooed the squad leader, but her maniacal grin stated otherwise. The prisoner in question stared at the woman with wide eyes, dodging as the needle was lunged at them. Squad Leader Zoe chased the winged person around the dark brown concrete cell. Each time she tried to get the person with the needle, they’d dodge or climb. More than once the person climbed the cell bars, only to be prodded down by outside officers. Finally, Hanji’s victim positioned themselves in a corner where the ceiling met two walls. How they wedged themselves there, nobody could figure out, but it was evident that they weren’t coming down any time soon. For twenty minutes, Hanji stood there calling to the person, but it was to no avail.

“Oi, Shitty Glasses,” spoke a voice from without of the cell. The woman turned to find that her superior, Lance Corporal Levi, had come down to the dungeon.   
“Look at it, Levi! Ain’t it gorgeous?! I mean it’s no Titan, but it isn’t human either!” cheered Hanji, gesturing wildly. Levi stared at the woman, and then glanced at the creature that had pinned itself into the upper corner.

“Call it night, Shitty Glasses, leave the damn thing alone.” Hanji’s eyes widened, her arms dropping as she whined.

“Oh, but I think I was just starting to get through!” A growl from the prisoner said otherwise, and Hanji jumped before sighing in defeat. “Well, there’s always tomorrow. But won’t it hurt itself being down here alone?”

“We’re sending in Jaeger for the night. Since he’s not entirely human either, Commander Erwin wants to see if the little shit can find a common ground,” stated the Corporal flatly as Hanji exited the cell. The woman’s features lit up as she exclaimed it was a good idea.

“I wonder what would happen if they had babies together!” yelled the woman excitedly. “Do you think their titan would have wings?!” Corporal Levi grunted for the woman to get out and to send Eren down. When Eren was, Levi shoved the hesitant boy into the cell, grunting a ‘get in there, brat’ at him.

“What am I even supposed to do?” asked the Shifter, clutching the bars.

“See if you can make nice with that – thing – since you’re not completely human. Make it work, or stable duty for a month, brat,” spat the corporal quietly, his eyes trained on to the person in the corner.

“Was is it? Where did you even find it?!” Levi glared at the cadet, stepping away from the cell.

“That’s on a need to know basis, and you don’t fucking need to know. Just get the damn thing to talk.” With that, the corporal turned on his heel and made for his office. He ordered the others to leave as well, leaving the creature and the Titan Shifter isolated.

Nervously, Eren turned to where the creature was in the corner. Titans? No problem. Stable duty with Horse Face? No problem. Locked in a cell with a humanoid creature with wings? Oh hell no. Eren didn’t even know if it spoke English! Much less wouldn’t kill him. Eren sucked in a breath, swallowing the lump that had settled in his throat.

“H-Hi,” he stuttered, but the person growled. “S-So, ho-how was your day? Couldn’t h-have been great if you’re stuck i-in this shit hole.” Eren scolded himself for trying to make small talk with it, where the hell was that going to get him? The boy took a step closer, causing the creature to hiss at him. The creature’s eyes glowed (e/c) as it glowered at him. Eren swallowed thickly, wracking his brain for what to say. 

Finally, the boy just started to ramble; he introduced himself, told the person some about himself` and went on a whole long tangent about how they shouldn’t mind Levi because he’s always cranky and Hanji’s crazy. He told the person about where they were, and about the Titans. Eren slowly, once the person stopped growling when he moved, worked his way over to sit on the cot underneath the person. “So what’s your name? Where are you from?” The person was silent a moment, staring at the boy with a strange expression.

“I –” Its own voice seemed to scare it as it gently descended to crouch on the cot, keeping its back pressed to the block wall. “I – your Lance Corporal, Levi, said you were not entirely human. Just like me. But I do not see anything wrong with you, child.” Eren raised an eyebrow at this, before explaining about his being a Titan Shifter and how he helped the humans; the creature stared at him, listening carefully.

“So what about you?” asked Eren at the end, looking expectantly over at the person opposite him. “What’s your story? You know mine.” The person was quiet a moment, intently studying Eren’s features as they chewed on their lip.

“I – I – I am [Name]. I – I am from the northern mountains,” stated the winged person quietly. “The humans…they call us ‘Angels’, so that is the name we have adapted ourselves to over the centuries.” 

“What are you doing here inside the walls? Are there more of you out there?” [Name] became very still and quiet at this question, twiddling their thumbs as they stared at the sheet.

“We were ambushed by Titans. So far as I know, I am the only one in my colony who survived the attack. One of your squads found me in the woods outside of the wall, and brought me here for treatment.” 

“You were hurt?” asked the boy concernedly. [Name] nodded, grabbing their left wing and folding it over to show the bloody feathers. Eren reached towards the wing, looking up to [Name] for permission. With a nod, the boy laid his hand upon the feathers. “It looks completely healed.”

“We heal faster than humans. I was nearly in full health by the time we reached this place. But I am still weak. The cut was deep, and I had a puncture straight through my wing by a tree branch. The only way it will heal is to fly, but I cannot do that in here,” stated the angel, tucking their wing behind them. “You must get your superiors to allow me out. I will not escape, I promise, and I always keep to my word.”

“I-I can try, but Shorty isn’t going to give in easily.” [Name] smiled, giving a slight nod.

“Trying will be enough for me, Titan Child.” [Name] placed a gentle hand on Eren’s head and the boy was happy the cell was dimly lit, for he could feel a little heat in his cheeks.

“Why did you keep running away from Hanji?” asked Eren suddenly, “it’s obvious you’ve been in contact with humans before. But if you lived the northern mountains, then how did you –”

“You certainly have a lot of questions for someone who was scared just hours ago, stated [Name] in an amused tone. “Could it be because your corporal threatened you with ‘stable duty’ if you did not learn about me?” Eren’s eyes widened some,

“I – I – no. I’ve just never met someone like you, that’s all. And someone who’s spent so long outside of the walls. I can only imagine what you know. Besides, I – I wasn’t scared, I just thought you were going to kill me!” [Name] chuckled some, before apologizing.

“I am used to humans. But they are always so hostile to our kind at first, like this Squad Leader Hanji Zoe you spoke of. So I thought you were going to hurt me. But then you started talking about your friends and about your family. It has made me think of the ones I have lost. And you have made me think that I can trust you, Eren Jaeger. As for your questions, I have known humans since I was a child, some of them have been soldiers who were confused and lost after battle and managed to find us. They were all scared, at first anyway, but we took them in and they became part of our colony. That is how I am able to speak your language, the humans taught us. We angels have our own, and are taught both as we grow so that we may communicate with outsiders.” [Name] yawned, stretching their arms above them and their wings out to either side. The white appendages towered over [Name] and Eren, folding against the ceiling and sprawling down the walls. Eren gaped at the huge wings, causing [Name] to chuckle. “They are bigger than they appear when they folded. We should rest now, Eren Jaeger. I suspect your Hanji Zoe with be back down in the morning with that dreaded syringe.”

Eren didn’t say a word to this, but nodded slightly. [Name] smiled at him before lying down and wrapping their wings around themselves. Eren stared for a moment at the large pile of muscle and feathers lying before him. They couldn’t be real…but Titans were real – and a real terror. So why couldn’t a society of humanlike creatures with wings be? Eren sighed, and he didn’t know whether or not to be mad at the corporal. [Name] could have killed him that he was angry about; being shoved into a cell with an unknown creature and left alone with orders to make nice. But [Name] was just scared and lost, like the human soldiers that had found their way to their colony in the mountains. [Name] was different, misunderstood – just like Eren. So he was grateful that he had met someone who was not a human or a Shifter, but who still as strange as him.

Eren awoke to a scream, and looked over in time to see [Name] rolling away from Hanji and her needle. [Name] folded their wings, and leapt to the stop where they were suspended the night before. Hanji huffed before her eyes trailed to Eren, who looked fearfully back at her.

“You’re still alive!” cheered the squad leader, “did you get it to talk?!”

“I-It’s not an ‘it’, it’s a ‘who’, squad leader,” muttered Eren groggily, as he sat up rubbing his eyes. The woman’s eyes widened at this,

“You talked to it – them?! What did it tell you?!” Hanji excitedly pranced to Eren, earning a growl from [Name] as Hanji reached to grab Eren’s collar. Hanji stopped as Eren moved from her touch.

“You’re going to want to put down that syringe.” Hanji looked at Eren confused as the boy turned towards the winged person and stood on the cot. “[Name] it’s alright. Hanji’s isn’t going to hurt me or you – are you, Squad Leader Zoe?” Eren gave Hanji a sharp look as he eyed the glass and metal object in her hand.

“I, uh, no! I’m not! See?! I’m putting down the needle,” said Hanji slowly, placing it on the ground and then standing with her hands up.  
“They can understand you, you don’t have to talk like that. But I would suggest you kick that away so that [Name] doesn’t think you’ll pick it up again,” stated Eren, turning back to [Name]. “Honestly, Squad Leader Zoe’s alright.” There was a tink as the glass vial of the syringe hit the metal cell bars. [Name] looked at Hanji with a glare, and then looked down at Eren, who nodded and offered out his hand. Hesitantly, [Name] took it and descended down next to him. Gently, [Name] hopped off of the cot and stood near to the squad leader. [Name] scrutinized Zoe, quickly walking a circle around her before deciding she was truly okay and held out their hand.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe. I am [Name],” spoke [Name] softly. Hanji glanced between their face and hand, before taking it and shaking it enthusiastically.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” laughed Hanji, before taking [Name]’s hand and holding close in examination. [Name] went rigid at this, a light growl emitting from their throat, but remained still. “Your skin – it’s so…soft! And looks much more durable than human skin.”

“Squad Leader Zoe,” started Eren, but he was interrupted as the corporal came down.

“I see you survived the night, brat,” he stated, his eyes drifting to Hanji as he snapped for her not to be so close. 

“Corporal Levi, [Name]’s not going to hurt anyone,” assured Eren, “but you can’t be, well, hostile, I guess you could say, to them or else –”

“Titan Child,” sighed [Name], looking back at Eren with a smile. “It is alright. I understand that they know nothing of my kind, so hostility is expected. But so long as they are civil to me, civil to them I will remain. Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman –” Levi was taken aback by the use of his full name and title, as well as the creature’s knowledge of him, but he looked over at [Name] with his stoic mask.

“What?” he snapped. Eren flinched, but [Name] kept a cool face.

“I wish to answer any questions you may have, sir,” they said snidely. “But I must ask to be treated with respect.” To this Hanji pinched [Name]’s cheeks, and they raised an eyebrow.

“Your formal speech pattern is so cute!” squealed the woman. [Name] chuckled after a moment and placed a hand on Hanji’s, causing the woman to jump slightly and gain a light blush under the gentle touch.

“Squad Leader Hanji Zoe, please, I thought this was supposed to be a formal setting. Not to mention that your superior does not looked please with your actions. Of course, from my understanding of what Eren Jaeger has told me, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman always looks this dismayed.” Hanji laughed outright at this, turning to Levi and jerking a thumb in [Name]’s direction.

“They’ve got you down pat, Levi! And they don’t even know you!” 

“Shut up, Shitty Glasses!” he snapped, “as for you, Jaeger, return to your duties!”

“But, sir, I –” started Eren, unwilling to leave [Name] with the harsh corporal. [Name] sighed, releasing Hanji to turn to Eren.

“That was an order, Titan Child,” [Name] said lightly before Levi could yell at him himself. “I will be fine, let your superior do his job and you should be returning to yours. I thank you for your company and concern last night, however, you have a greater service to return to.” Levi grunted, and Hanji knew it was because [Name] stole his thunder in yelling at Jaeger. [Name] placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder with a nod, to which the boy placed his hand on theirs and nodded back before he headed to the cell door and was let out. When Eren was out of the way, another man entered the room.

“Commander Erwin!” Hanji said saluting, and [Name] quirked an eyebrow. When Hanji dropped her salute, she pushed [Name] to the cell bars. “[Name] this our commanding officer, Erwin Smith.” 

“My pleasure, Commander Erwin Smith,” stated [Name] with a head nod. “I am [Name]. You must be the one with the questions for me, I will answer anything you have to ask.” Commander Erwin was a bit taken aback by the cooperation of this ‘[Name]’. The blonde nodded, and asked for Hanji to be let out. “So what is it that you would like to know, Commander?”

“You’re an awfully cooperative little shit all of the sudden,” grunted Levi, [Name] glared at him for this, their eyes glowing some.

“The young Titan boy has acquired my trust,” stated the winged person. “And he trusts and respects you all as superiors, so I feel as though it is the correct thing to do.”

“So you know of Eren Jaeger’s shifting abilities,” the commander said, it really wasn’t a question. [Name] nodded, promptly giving a ‘yes, sir.’ Hanji squealed, claiming [Name] to be cute again.

“Oi, Shitty Glassses, if you aren’t going to be useful, then go the hell away,” snapped Levi, this caused [Name] to growl as they gripped the bars.

“Perhaps it is you who should leave, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. You only seem useful in yelling at people. I understand that Squad Leader Hanji Zoe is a researcher, and also very full of life but perhaps mentally unstable, so it is natural for her to act this way. I do not mind, and it is not your job to complain of your co-workers. So if you are simply going to be rude, I find it to behoove of you to leave,” spat [Name], causing the room to grow silent as Levi and [Name] glared at each other. The bars creaked and groaned, compressing and twisting under [Name]’s grip. Realizing what they had done, [Name] pulled their hands away, analysing the bent bars with a pink tint in their cheeks. “I am terribly sorry about that.” Hanji squealed again in excitement, rambling about [Name]’s potential strength. [Name] clasped their hands behind their back, ignoring Levi as they looked at the commander. The commander sighed, 

“Perhaps it would be best for the corporal to leave if it causes our guest distress.” Levi’s glare didn’t leave [Name], who was staring down at their bare feet.  
“It’s no guest, commander,” growled Levi, “it’s just another thing that could kill us. And I want nothing to do with this suicide mission.” Levi turned on his heel and made his way out of the room. [Name] ‘hmphed’ and sat cross legged on the ground, glaring at the way the corporal had left.

“Don’t mind, Levi, as you said he’s always ‘dismayed,’” chuckled Hanji, air quoting ‘dismayed.’ [Name]’s gaze shifted to Hanji, becoming light once more and they nodded.

“Would you like me to tell you what I have told Eren Jaeger?” asked [Name] softly, her eyeing shifting back to the blonde commander.

“That seems as good of place as any to start,” sighed Commander Erwin. [Name] recounted what they had told Eren the night before about their colony and the titans. “Your people have suffered as ours have from those beasts. I am truly sorry for your loss.”

“My condolences to yours as well, Commander Erwin Smith, Squad Leader Hanji Zoe,” stated [Name] gently. “I suspect Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman has suffered much as well, and so he is now internally cold.” There was silence as Hanji and the commander nodded.

“[Name], you don’t have to address us as our full names as well as our titles, you know. You can just call me ‘Hanji,’” said the woman abruptly, by now she was propped on the   
ground outside of the cage.

“We are taught from childhood to address people in their entirety. But I will call you as you like – Miss. Hanji.” The woman laughed as [Name] said her name, knowing that that was all the informal [Name] was going to get. “What else would you like to know about my kind?” 

The interrogation went on until lunch, mainly questions from Hanji about scientific stuff followed by survival and cultural questions from the commander. [Name] entirely complied with every and all questions asked, even incredibly personal ones that any human would be embarrassed about. But [Name] simply stated that they lived in a very open society, so they were unafraid to talk about personal affairs. 

Eren was the one ordered to bring down lunch for [Name] while the commander and Hanji excused themselves to eat. To say that Eren was relieved that [Name] was alright would be an understatement. He thought for sure Hanji would have done something horrid to them by then. Eren slid [Name] their lunch through a slot, as he plopped on the other side of the bars with his. [Name] poked at their food some, resisting to question what it was and, though it was bland and flavourless, they ate.

“Thank you, Eren Jaeger,” [Name] stated, pushing the empty bowl back through the slot. “Or would you prefer simply ‘Eren’?” Eren blinked at [Name] before answering that ‘Eren’ would work.

“At least you’re still in one piece, I was worried Hanji would do something awful to you.” [Name] blinked at Eren a few times before laughing heartily. Such a full laugh that caused annoying heat in Eren’s face.

“I am fine, Eren, Miss. Hanji and I are on good terms. I have even agreed to a few of her experiments; however, your corporal and I –” [Name] growled at the thought, their eyes glowing (e/c) like they had at Eren the night before. “That man is impossible! So rude and cold and arrogant! Hmph, people like him should not be in charge.”

“Corporal Levi is Humanity’s Strong Soldier, we need him to help win back humanity’s freedom,” stated Eren simply. [Name] threw up their hands in exasperation.

“It doesn’t mean he should be in charge of anything. You can be a strong soldier and not be in a position over others. So long as you have the ability to fight, then that should be enough – I knew a damned fool like him once…” [Name] trailed off, curling a wing around themselves.

“What happened to them?” [Name] raised an eyebrow at Eren, who was peering at them through the bars.

“You honestly wish to know? You are surrounded day by day by death, and yet you wish to know of the burdens of another poor soul. Bless be you, Eren,” [Name] sighed, pulling their knees to their chest as they reclined against the bars. “His name was Arrus. One of the sons of the Higher Order who ran our colony. He was strong and fast and foolishly brave when it came to the Titan Wars. Many women and girls had fancies for him, myself included for a brief period, but he was cold and arrogant much like your Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. 

“This eventually led to his demise, and the end of my people so far as I know. He had gone out scouting on his own and was a little too eager apparently. He could not wait for us, so he tried to fight those monsters on his own. He was an impressive soldier, he always was. But when he realized he could not fight them alone, he came back for reinforcements – and those beasts followed him. They followed the scent of his bloody wing, and destroyed our colony. 

“My getting out was a mistake, Eren. I should not be talking to you right now, I was such a fool and a coward. I ran away from them all, left them to die! All because I was foolish enough to think I could actually humans to help us! I was ignorant. Even wounded, the humans locked me up here. Everyone would have died anyway,” sighed [Name] sadly, twisting their dingy shirt. 

“H-How do you know Arrus died?” asked Eren, leaning against the bars as well. [Name] chuckled sadly,

“The damn fool died in my arms. The idiot had the gall to find me, in the midst of the battle no less, to profess his feelings! He was already dying, but he spelled his death when he did not get treatment after alerting the council! Fast healing or not, most of his wing was gone! Arrogant Arrus – I was never sure if loved him anyway. I had a friend, quite like you, who I was very fond of. But Arrus made me swear to never forget him, and I am a creature of my word. So now he shall burden my memory always.” The two were silent a moment before Eren spoke,

“The corporal maybe cold, but he’s no fool. He hates meaningless deaths, and I don’t think he’d ever be foolish enough to do as Arrus did. He’s been fighting far too long to do that. We each know that team work and cooperation is the only way we’re going to get through this. We’ll be free one day, [Name],” stated Eren, but [Name] could only smile sadly at him.

“I hope you are right, Titan Child.” [Name] reached through the bars, and placed a hand gently on Eren’s shoulder, ready to speak in a lower voice when they were interrupted.

“Jaeger!” snapped a voice suddenly. “Get your ass back to training, or stable duty for a week, brat!” Eren blindly scrambled to his feet and ran for the door, calling out a ‘see you later’ over his shoulder. Levi entered after Eren was gone, glaring at [Name] as they retracted their hand back into the cell. Standing, [Name] turned their back to the corporal and stretched, pushing their wings to their full extent. But the tiny cage wouldn’t allow for the full range of the wings to be seen.

“So, have you come to insult me more, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman? Or perhaps glare at my back, such as Miss. Hanji said you might?” spoke [Name] coolly. Levi ‘tch’ed, his eyes scanning over the massive amount of wing crammed inside of the cell.

“I don’t know what the hell you think you know about me, brat,” spat the corporal. “I’m only down here to keep watch on your sorry ass until four eyes comes down.” [Name] continued to stretch, extending their arms above their head and the bending over to touch their toes. 

“So be it then. But I can come to the conclusion that we are under the same impression of distaste towards each other.” Levi growled at the calmness of [Name]’s voice. Of course he hated them, humanity was being destroyed by inhuman things and the knowledge that there were more things out there displeased him. Who knew what these new things could do, the one they had could suddenly snap and kill them all for all they knew! [Name] sighed, folding their wings back and plopping on the cot with their legs crossed. Levi stood with his arms crossed, furiously glaring through the bars. “You are not a very hard person to read, Lance Corporal Levi Ack –”

“Shut the hell up, brat!” Levi hit his fist hard against one of the bars, which didn’t even phase [Name], except for making their eyes glow as they narrow into a glare. [Name] ‘tch’ed this time,

“I am far older than you, I am a young face given to an old body. So watch who you are calling a ‘brat.’” There was tension as [Name] and Levi connected their glares, only broken when Hanji and the commander returned. Hanji cracked a joke, which pulled a ‘shut up, shitty glasses’ from Levi as he exited the room. Hanji looked to [Name] for an explanation, but they shook their head and waved it off. 

 

~*~


	2. Sick

“Commander Smith, I must ask you – do you think it will be possible for me to leave this cell soon?” asked [Name] abruptly, it was after dinner of the next day. [Name] had been left to themselves for the day; no Eren, no Miss. Hanji, no Commander Erwin Smith and most defiantly no Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. [Name] could feel an immense physical drain; three days since they were brought to the cell, four to go. What they dreaded would be starting soon. This question took the commander by surprise,

“I – I’m not sure. Having you up with the cadets – I’m not sure it’s a good idea quite yet,” he stated with a sigh. “Hanji can do her experiments in secret, like she does with Jaeger.”

“I suspect it has something to do with your lack of trust in me as well, commander,” stated [Name] softly, pulling a hesitant nodded from the commander. “And the fact that your corporal will be livid were he ever to see me outside of this cell.”

“Shorty wouldn’t really have a say if Erwin let you out, none of us can go against him since he’s our superior,” stated Hanji in a bit of sad tone, and [Name] nodded with their eyebrows furrowed.

“I – it is okay, Miss. Hanji, I understand that you do not fully trust me yet. I –” Suddenly, [Name] began coughing, choking like they couldn’t breathe. Hanji looked worriedly at [Name], standing close to the bars and gripping them.

“[Name]…” said the woman worriedly, but the winged person waved her off as they took a drink from the glass of water on the floor.

“I – I am fine. Just choked over a bit of air is all,” said [Name] quietly, gripping their chest as they heaved in a breath, wishing not to worry their new comrade. Hanji furrowed her brows, looking over at Commander Erwin who shared her concerned look.

“[Name], I know we left you alone today. But we have a mission outside of the walls tomorrow, and none of us will be able to come down,” stated Hanji, and [Name] nodded as they lowered themselves to the cot, their breathing still heavy. [Name] smiled, trying to get the concern out of Hanji’s eyes. They hated that look, they almost preferred the crazy look she had two days ago while trying to stick them with the needle!

“I understand, Miss. Hanji, now if you will excuse me. I am tired, and I am sure you two need your rest for tomorrow’s mission. Goodnight, Commander Erwin, Miss. Hanji.” [Name] laid down on the cot, and rolled over on their side with their wing covering them. Hanji sighed, concernedly as she glanced between the pile of feathers and her commander.

“[Name], are you sure you’re alright? You’re very lethargic today,” the squad leader asked, only to be answered with a hoarse cough and a weak ‘I’m home sick.’ Hanji didn’t press any farther and neither did the commander, both simply heading up to prepare for the mission the following day.

The next day, [Name] spent coughing and hunched over the side of the cot. They knew what was going on – a ‘Fool’s Death’ it was called. All angels knew how to fix it, to keep themselves from this destruction. [Name] waited for it impatiently, they wanted to be with their friends and family in the afterlife. Miss. Hanji and Eren were nice, and they would miss them. But they regretted having fled during the battle. Maybe if [Name] stayed alive, they could help the humans… – [Name] laughed at themselves, knowing it was a foolish thought. The humans trapped them here, thinking they could destroy the humans more. [Name] could if they wanted to, but they could control themselves long enough to die. So [Name] kept on wheezing through the day, the pain in their chest heavy and suffocating. It would start to show soon, and [Name] knew Miss. Hanji would try and fix them. They couldn't bare that.

It was early in [Name]’s fifth day of entrapment when Eren went back down to the cell to visit [Name]. [Name]’s demise was in full swing by then, it had hit over night.

“Hey, [Name]! Just thought I’d visit, and tell you I’m safe! Oh, and I have your breakfast,” cheered Eren, going to cell bars. [Name] didn’t move though, they just stayed on the bed without so much as a grumble. “[Name]..?”

“Go…away…” breathed [Name] heavily, coughing following after.

“What’s wrong?” Eren gripped the bars, staring at [Name]’s back. “C’mon, this isn’t like you.” [Name] sat up, and Eren heard groaning and crunching and crumbling – like stone. When [Name] turned to glare at Eren, he almost fell back in shock. Paper like feathers scattered on the ground, and dark grey climbed up [Name]’s neck, creeping over their face. Under [Name]'s dull eyes sagged dark circles.

“I…told…you,” heaved [Name], “leave…me…alone…boy.” [Name] coughed harshly, gripping their cheat in pain.

"[Na]-[Name]...what's happening?" [Name] looked at Eren, and then away. They were the eyes of a concerned friend, and [Name] couldn't bear to see them. Turning to the block wall once more, [Name] found the world started to spin. Closing their eyes and placing a hand on their head, [Name] fainted. Eren called to them, dropping breakfast and shaking the bars. But the winged person didn't budge; panicking, Eren stepped away. What was he going to do? [Name] looked awful! So pale, and grey, what _was_ that?! They looked like stone! Quickly, the boy turned on his heel and dashed up to the main floor. Running through the halls, he called for the commander or Hanji. Even corporal Levi would have worked, he understood [Name]'s importance – right? Eren ran through the bare halls; everybody was at breakfast. Eren burst into the mess hall, but his superiors were not to be seen. Grabbing Mikasa and Armin, Eren demanded their whereabouts.

"Hey, Eren, just calm down. What's going on? Why do you need Squad Leader Zoe and Commander Smith?" inquired the blonde, but the brunette shook his head.  
"No time. Wouldn't believe me. Have to find them, get them to go to the dungeon!" Jean tossed Eren a snide remark, hoping to start something. But Eren snapped 'shut up, horse face' and dragged Armin and Mikasa into the hall. "Find Commander Smith, Hanji or Corporal Levi. I don't care which. Just make sure they get downstairs! I'll explain later!" Eren ran down the hall, and the other two shrugged as they split. Eren checked every room with an open door until he finally found the commander and Hanji, who were in the middle of a meeting.

"Jaeger, what is the meaning of this?" snapped the commander, standing.

"I – sorry, sir! It's [Name]! Something's wrong. Really wrong! You have to help them!" shouted Eren. The three men in the meeting nodded at the commander as he glanced at them,

“We will continue this at a later date, Commander Smith,” stated one of men. Nodding at Hanji, both left with Eren. When they got the dungeon, [Name] was hacking again. It sounded so painful. Like they couldn't breathe. Erwin had the doors unlocked, and they carefully walked to [Name].

"Eren, I couldn't find –" started Mikasa's voice as she found him. But she stopped when she saw what lie in the cell. "What's that?"

"A friend," muttered Eren, nodding for Mikasa to join them. "Their name is [Name]. They're an angel." Hesitantly, the girl joined him and peered down at the pile of thin feathers.

"What's wrong with them?"

"We – We don't know, they were acting weird yesterday. And this morning they're like this," stated Hanji as she sat on the cot and peered at [Name]. Sitting them up, Hanji shook them; [Name] groaned, slowly sliding their eyes open.

"H-Han...ji..." breathed the angel. Hanji stared down at the creature in worry.

"Hey, there. What's going on? What’s happening to you? Are you sick? A-Are you d-dying..?" Hanji swallowed thickly on the last word. Five days, and she was already very attached to [Name]. [Name] chuckled dryly, the gesture pulling a cough from the creature.

"Very...preccce...ptive...yesss...I am...dying." Eren's eyes widened, so did Hanji and the commander's. Hanji’s brows pulled together as her eyes flicked over them, assessing their condition.

"What's happening to you?! You were fine, and now –!" Hanji’s voice came out strained, her grip tightening. [Name] smiled slightly,

"Sshhusshhh...I...will be...gone...in two da...days’ time."

"Two days doesn't give me time to find a cure damn it!" growled the woman. [Name] placed a cold hard grey hand on Hanji's face with a slight smile.

"I...do not...want...to be...cured...missss...Missss. Hanji."

"Are you crazy?!" growled Eren helplessly. Mikasa didn't know what to say, she pitied the creature; so did the commander.

"I ran...from the...from them...I dessse...ssserve thissss...fool'sss death...I...am a...a coward..." [Name] coughed harshly, this time dust flew from their mouth. Hanji’s mouth sank into a frown.

"But what's _happening_ to you?! I don't understand!" By now, Eren was helping support the angel, giving them sips of water from a cup.

"Ssstone..." said [Name] hoarsely, followed by more coughing. From this, tiny pebbles flew forth.

"You...you're turning to stone..? Why?!" Hanji asked astonished. "Is there a cure?! Tell us there's a cure!"

"Of courssse... there issss... a cure..." choked [Name] in a strained chuckled. Hanji sighed in relief, giving a big grin.

"Oh thank gods, what is it?" But the angel shook their head,

"I...won't...sssay..." Hanji's face became distressed once more.

"What do you mean you won't say?!"

"You're dying, damn it! Let us help you!" cursed Eren, but the angel still shook their head.

"Fool'sss death...for... a cowardly...fool..." coughed [Name], before taking another sip of water. It didn’t help much, the water soaked into the stony pores of their throat.

"[Name] please!" The angel remained silent, and Eren shook them causing more choking. "Let us help you!"

"I sssaid no!" yelled [Name] harshly, coughing up large chunks of rock. "I am…doing thissss...to myssself...I don't deserve...to live...I ran...from my family...I let the...them die...now…it'ssss my turn..."

"You didn't run! You tried to help them!" snapped Eren, "you don't deserve to die! No body deserves to die! What if you are the last of your kind?!"

"Then...it issss...besssst...I....am four...hundred yearsss...old...an infant... but...I...have ssseen ... much...I am ready..." Everybody’s eyes widened at this, causing [Name] to crack out a chuckle.

"You could help us, the humans, win against the titans!" Tears leaked from Eren's eyes now as he furiously brushed them away.

"He's right, four hundred years is a lot of knowledge," stated Mikasa. But [Name] still shook their head.

"I ha...have made...up my...mind...allow me...my peacccce..." sighed the angel heavily, drawing in a ragged breath.

"I'm not letting you die damn it!" Eren slammed his fist into the wall behind him in frustration.

"You musssst...I…cannot live...with thossssse...deaths on...my handsss..."

"Tch, selfish brat." This voice came from outside of the bars, and all looked over to see Levi with a terrified looking Armin behind him.

"I - I sh-shouldn't be down here..." stuttered the blonde nervously. [Name] chuckled  as loud as they could in a dry, cracked voice. This made Eren and Hanji flinch.

"You...musstt...be young ....Armin...and Mikasssa...Eren Jaeger'sss...friendsss..." It was only then that [Name] had thought about Mikasa's presence. Mikasa and Armin nodded, and [Name] smiled. "I...cannot wait...to return...to mine..." [Name] looked up when something wet dropped on them. They looked up to find Hanji with tears in her eyes.

"What about us?!" she cried as she pushed up her glasses. "Aren't we your friends?" [Name] pondered this for a moment.

"You are....ssssscared of me...you do not...befriend...threatsss...Misss. Hanji..." [Name] looked to where Levi stood, moodily leaning against the open doorway with his feet and arms crossed. "Issssn't tha...that riiight...Lancccce Cor...Corporal...Levi Ack...Ackerman..?" Levi stared, and [Name] chuckled before coughing up more dirt and stone.

"[Name ]..." whined Hanji before glaring at Levi. "Let us save you...just once, I want somebody dying to live." [Name] sighed, closing their eyes.

"I am tired...pleasssse...leave...pleasssse…" muttered the angel. Hanji stared at the creature and then around helplessly. Gently laying [Name] down, Hanji backed away.

"You aren't going to die," whispered the woman. "Not like this." With that, she stormed out with the commander on her tail. Eren glowered at the creature, but didn't say anything. He simply ran off with Armin and Mikasa following. This left Levi and [Name], he glared at their form.

"You're a damn coward, you know that brat?" he spat after a minute, [Name] didn't move. "I know you're still fucking awake. No body sleeps when they're dying."  This earned a cracked chuckle as [Name] rolled over.

"Do you...knoww...wwhhhat itssss...like to die...L...Lan...Levi..?" The creature choked out more dust and debris, to which Levi scrunched his nose.

"Disgusting," he grumbled, to which [Name] smirked.

"Then leave," challenged the angel. The Corporal glared at the angel's form as they turned back over.

"I'm the high ranking officer, brat."

"Tch...what...do I...care..? What...do youu...care..?"

"I don't about you,” grunted Levi, “but you're letting down four eyes. You're letting down eyebrows. They thought you could fucking help. And I don't fucking like you, but I was willing to try. Do you know how many soldiers have fucking died out there because of me? Countless. And it all haunts me, but you don't see me bitching about deserving to die. I fight to avenge them, and to save rest of humanity from that shitty fate. Shouldn’t you be fighting for people you've lost? Fucking coward.”

"I alwa...alwaysss wassss...a coward…" Levi growled lightly, trying to keep his patience.

“You stood up for yourself before, with Shitty Glass, with me. You were a soldier, then. Now you're just a cowardly bitch, pathetically dying. What’s the cure you refuse to tell Hanji?" [Name] rolled to look over their shoulder and raised an eyebrow at the furious corporal, staring at him.

 [Name] considered Levi’s words. Shouldn’t they be fighting? Helping to save another species as they couldn’t save their own? Or perhaps they should just die this coward’s death. But [Name] could see through the masked pain in the Corporal’s eyes, he’d seen a lot. Just like them, so if he could do it – why couldn’t a four hundred-year-old angel who’d watched the deaths of many in the Titan Wars? What would change? _Nothing_ would change except the species they were surrounded by. They were all still soldiers who’d lost family and friends, who were scared and scarred and weak. [Name] knew the Corporal was right, where was the point in being a coward? And how did [Name] know all of the colony had died, just because Arrus had..? He was a fool anyway. And if they were alive, their family could be out there looking for them…

"Sssun..." [Name] said suddenly some minutes later. Levi had ‘tch’ed again by then, and had turned to leave.

"What?" spat Levi as he turned; [Name] drew in a heavy clay breath.

"The ssssunn...I am...a light crea...ture…the dark...nesss turnsss...me cold...to ssssstone...after sssseven days and nightsss..."

"Then I guess you're shit out of luck that it's raining today."

"Why...would youu...hhelp a...a dying...old lady..?" asked [Name] in an amused cackled. Levi 'tch'ed once more at this, like it was an idiotic question.

"I hate to see a poor shitty dumb animal suffer, plus _you_ don't deserve go suffer or die ...and you'd probably do a lot more not so shitty things here than six feet under...so when clouds fucking break, we're fixing your dumb pathetic dying ass." With that Levi turned and left, but not before saying. "Don't get the wrong idea, I still don't fucking like you. But you could be of use to us, and you've got a colony to avenge from what Hanji has told me. I find _that’s_ worth living for – _brat_."

Hanji cried more when she came down later with some mixture, and [Name] told the scientist what the real cure was and why. The brunette was surprised [Name] was convinced by Levi, but agreed with them when they explained Levi's argument. Eren was still furious, scolding repeatedly [Name] for not telling them the cure in the first place. He also scolded them for being convinced by _Levi_. The _corporal_ of all people! [Name] could only laugh, well more like crack, at this. It was nice to be surrounded by people who cared, winged or not.

“We’re just glad you’re going to be okay!” cheered Hanji, hugging the angel like she had been for the past hour. [Name] sighed, and nodded.

“They could…ssstill…be out there…” [Name] muttered, and Hanji pulled away to at them.

“Who?” [Name] smiled, staring up at the ceiling.

“My…family…I do…not know if…they in…deed did al…all die…they cou…could be out…there looking…for me…”

“But how would they know where to look? Or that you were even still alive?” This question came from Armin, Eren had brought him and Mikasa when Hanji delivered him the good news.

“Angels…know whe…when one of….their own…isss dead…life…forcccce…can be traaacted…” [Name] coughed, which produced stones and dust, and they watched as the grey crept up their arms. “Th-The cloudsss…mussst…break sssooon…by nightfall…tomorrow…it will be…irre…versible…”

“But, tomorrow’s only day six!” stated Hanji, to which [Name] nodded.

“It issss…but it issss…when oour…faaate issss…ssssealed…

“But what if the rain doesn’t let up, what then?! We can’t just let you die!”

“There isss…another way…you’d have…to leave me…outsssside…all day…the sssssun…can sssstill…get through…the cloudssss…no matter how…grey and dark…and it will…be sssslow…but I will…be able…to abssssorb it…and liiive…take me…to a field…at dawn…if the rain…ssstill pours…” Hanji squealed, knowing that [Name] was going to live, and hugged them tightly. It would be a long wait to see if the clouds would break, but it would be worth it.

Only the three superiors returned the next morning. It was a grey, dull dawn with warm summer drizzles. They wanted to get [Name] outside before any of the cadets saw them and began to question. They knew keeping [Name] a secret was going to be hard if they got sick like that from staying inside, but perhaps it could also be useful. It meant Hanji couldn’t hog them all day, and if a flight a day kept them healthy – then they could scout. It took, both, Commander Smith and Corporal Levi to drag the half stone angel out of the dungeon. But that was difficult with the height difference. Plus, with [Name]’s muscles not quite working to keep their wings folded, the large appendages had to be dragged behind them. But that left long trails of paper thin feathers that could be traced.

All this to keep an enemy alive. Levi found it was quite a nuisance, but Hanji and the commander were hell bent on keeping the thing alive and he couldn’t argue with superior orders. So finally, he told them just to put [Name] on his shoulder and he’d carry them out to the spot. After a little protest, the angel was gently draped over the corporal’s shoulder while the commander and Hanji supported what they could of wings. [Name] quietly thanked Levi, but he only grunted and said he was doing because he had orders to keep them alive. [Name] sighed, but didn’t argue. Levi was just like Arrus; everything was orders.

It was a long muddy trek to where they planned on leaving [Name]. Levi wanted to complain; complain about the damn mud, the shitty weather, the hellish amount of paper work he could be doing instead of this and the fucking freak on his shoulder. But he kept his mouth shut, mentally noting the reddish-grey stone dust as it washed off onto his cape. He hated this, but he had offered to carry [Name] because there was no way in hell he and the commander were going to carry them without someone tripping and falling. Besides that, somebody had to make sure that [Name]’s wings didn’t get damaged as they were carried. So why not have one person carry, and the other two lift the wings? Although, it would have taken four or five people per wing in order for the appendages to be completely suspended from the ground.

When they finally reached the spot, [Name] was removed from Levi’s shoulder and laid down on their back gently. It took a few minutes to get their wings stretched out all of the way, but then started the waiting game. [Name] assured a panicked Hanji over and over again that they would be alright. That they’d seen others do this and they’d turned out fine. When Hanji was finally convinced, she announced that she and Eren would be by at lunch to check on them. [Name] chuckled, and it wasn’t as cracked anymore. And, though it was slight, [Name] could feel themselves growing stronger in the diluted morning rays. No body spoke as [Name] closed their eyes, their breathing steady as they drifted back to sleep.

“Do you think this will really work to heal them?” asked Hanji, looking up at the dark grey clouds. Erwin sighed,

“If they say it will, then I suppose it will.” Hanji nodded and started to head back. She was already anxious. There was so much to learn still, so much to do. [Name] could be a huge help in defeating the Titans, and they were currently on the brink of death and possibly alone in the world.

Hanji spent the day nervously, sure she tinkered with things in her office and her lab. But something nagged her – [Name]. They were already a good friend, despite the brief days since they’d met. And they were now laying in the rain in the grass on a hill, absorbing what little sunshine was available. At least it would keep them alive. But Hanji also wondered about Levi, and why he helped. The only answer she could get out of him was a grunt and ‘orders.’ Was that the only reason he talked [Name] out of dying at the hands of stone? Because he was ordered to keep them alive? Hanji couldn’t understand, and lunch had never seemed so far away.

The brunette woman was not the only one impatiently waiting for lunch; Eren couldn’t keep his mind off of the angel for a minute. What if there wasn’t enough sun, and the only other strange person in the place died? It bothered him, and though his friends tried to soothe his worry, it didn’t help. This earned him a scolding during his chores from the corporal, who was unimpressed by his dishwashing. He didn’t understand how the corporal was so unaffected by the person dying on the hill, and he couldn’t even ask. Not with Sasha there on cleaning duty too. All Eren could do was sigh, and hunker down in washing.

 

 

~*~


End file.
